Cara o Cruz
by Flowers9103
Summary: Bella y Leah son dos hermanas que solo tiene siete años de diferencia. Sus padres murieron cuando Bella apenas tenía 18 años. Nueve años después Bella conoce a Sam un muchacho de la misma edad y se enamora de él, pero todo no era color de rosa. Descubre que el hombre que ella pensaba que la quería estaba saliendo con su hermana. ¿Qué pasará con ambas hermana?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Bella y Ana son dos hermanas cuyos padres murieron en un lamentable accidente, y con apenas 18 años Bella tuvo que ser madre y padre para su hermana que apenas tenía 11 años. En ese momento Bella estaba en segundo años de la carrera de Ingeniería Química, pero tuvo que dejarlo para poder mantener a su hermana. Ambas hermanas se adoraban muchísimo eran uña y carne, nunca se separaron. Nueve años después Bella convertida en una mujer hecha y derecha trabaja en la cafetería Orfeo en Sevilla mientras que su hermana Leah ahora de 18 años se encuentra en el segundo año de la licenciatura de medicina. Todo marchaba de maravilla con las dos hermanas hasta que Bella conoce a Sam un muchacho de su misma edad además de ser un excelente empresario se enamora de él a primera vista de él. Una tarde Leah va a visitar a su hermana, pero lo que Bella no esperaba que su hermanita no hubiera venido sola, cuando se da cuenta de quién la acompañaba se sorprendió mucho y no sabe cómo decirle a ella que ese él mismo hombre que le había hablado, sin embargo, él se hace el indiferente, y continua acosándola. Bella le advierte a su hermana que no es un buen hombre que estaba jugando con el corazón de ambas, pero su hermana no quiso seguir su consejo. En ese instante un lazo se rompía. Por otra parte Jacob el mejor amigo de la infancia de Bella siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero nunca se lo confiesa. Él tratará de consolarla y fingirán una relación para que Sam no siga acosándola. Bella le exigirá a Sam que se aleje de su hermana, pero este no la escucha, sigue jugando con su hermana. Hasta que un día Jacob y ella le hace una encerrona a Sam y es cuando al fin su hermana abre le ojos. Le pide perdón a su hermana de mil maneras, a pesar de que Bella perdonó a Leah hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasará con estas dos hermanas? ¿Se romperá el lazo que las une ambas por el amor de un hombre? ¿Podrá el amor de Jacob hacer que Bella se olvide de Sam?

Esta es la nueva novela de Flowers9103 espero que les guste.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 ** _Nueve Años después_**

— **¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!,** —gritaba y gritaba mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Coloco mis manos en mi cara, porque sentía que algo caliente que me corría por mi rostro, veo sangre, me pongo histérica, trato de buscar un espejo para ver de dónde salía la sangre, pero miro hacia al lado mío veo a mi hermana Leah desmayada trato de que despierte pero es inútil. Me pasó adelante, no puedo llegar hacia donde esta mamá y papá el agua casi cubría todo su cuerpo. Veo que papá se mueve, lo toco y él me mira, me pide que saque a mi hermana que él se encargaba de mamá, no lo dude un segundo, le quito el cinturón de seguridad a ella, trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada, así que rompo el cristal con mis pies, no sé de donde saqué la fuerza, pero la lanzo hacia afuera y luego salgo yo, trato de llegar hasta la orilla. Cuando dejo a mi hermana tendida en la orilla desmayada aún, vuelvo hacia donde estaban mis padres para ayudarlos, pero no se veía rastro del coche, me hundo pero el agua estaba turbia no se veía nada, vuelvo a donde estaba mi hermana Leah, empiezo a gritar auxilio, pero ningún alma en ese momento no pasaba por allí. Seguía insistiendo, pero era en vano, ya estaba perdiendo la fuerza que me quedaba, aún podía sentir la sangre correr por mi rostro, me toco la cabeza y de allí provenía la maldita sangre, al parecer me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido por el agotamiento de tanto grita y la sangre que estaba perdiendo en ese momento siento que alguien me llama, — **Bella, despierta** , —dijo aquella voz.

— **Pero cómo sabía mi nombre** , —dije sin fuerza, trato de levantar la cabeza pero ni un alma estaba allí.

Seguía escuchando mi nombre, pero a nadie veía, parece que todo veía de mi mente. Cuando en eso siento como si fuera me falta el aire. No entendía por qué me faltaba el aire si estábamos fuera del agua. De repente salto y me encuentro en una habitación. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a mi hermana Leah que me está sosteniendo.

— **Tranquila Bella, ha sido una pesadilla** , —dijo ella mientras se colocaba al lado mío y me abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarme.

Mi corazón aún está latiendo muy fuerte, ya estaba tomando el control, había sido solo una pensadilla, estaba reviviendo el momento del accidente donde mis padres murieron apenas yo tenía en ese entonces 17 años faltaba poco para que cumpliera los 18 y mi hermana Leah solo 11 años. Me alegre de verla ahí, no me había acordado de que ella estaba ahí. Desde que empezó la Universidad y se mudara para Madrid, solo venía a visitarme los fines de semanas.

— **De nuevo la misma pesadilla de siempre, ¡no!,** —dijo ella mientras asentaba con la cabeza.

Me da un otro abrazo y nos tumbamos en la cama, y empezamos a conversar, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero no tuve más pesadilla en toda la noche. Cuando me despierto mi hermana aún estaba dormida, miro el reloj son las 6 de la mañana, me dirijo al baño me lavo y me aseo, me pongo la rompa de hacer ejercicio y salgo a correr un poco. Necesitaba despejar la mente, no podía demorarme mucho porque dentro de dos horas tenía que ir a trabajar. Le dejo una nota a Leah diciéndole que fui a correr.

Cuando regreso, la veo que está preparando el desayuno voy hacia donde está ella para saludarla.

— **No te atrevas acercarte así, estás toda sudada, ve a darte una ducha yo te esperaré para desayunar** , —dijo ella.

— **Síiii, mamá** , —dije de forma burlona mientras ambas nos reíamos.

Voy corriendo hacía al baño, me meto en la ducha pongo el IPod con la música de Shaw Méndez y el tema ¨ ** _In my Blood_** ¨, permanezco allí por lo menos media hora. Cuando salgo y vestido, voy hacia la cocina. Veo a mi hermana casi terminando el desayuno.

— **¡Wow!, me maravilla tu forma de esperar** —dije de forma burlona.

— **Claro que esté esperé, pero cada vez que entras al baño, tengo que esperar media hora, no me parece. Además acuérdate de mi condición, idiota** , —dijo ella muy eufórica.

— **Es verdad, discúlpame, solo fue una broma** , —dije mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

Cómo se va olvidar la condición de ella, eso jamás, después del accidente, tuvieron que sacarle el páncreas porque si no iba a morir. Y ahora es dependiente de insulina para toda la vida. Ambas nos empezamos a reír de un chiste que Ana hizo. Yo adoro a mi hermana y ella a mí. Desde que murieron nuestros padres hemos permanecido junta, yo luche porque no nos separaran. Nos habían llevado a una casa de socorro (casa de acogida) después de salir del hospital y allí nos querían separar como a mí me faltaba poco para que cumpliera los 18 años y ella apenas tenía 11 años. Yo en ese tiempo estaba estudiando Ingeniería Química como lo fue mi padre, en la Universidad de Sevilla, era una de las mejores estudiantes pero tuve que dejarlo y ponerme a trabajar, tenía que salir adelante y cuidar de mi hermana Leah. Desde ese día no nos separamos nunca, hasta que ella decidió mudarse a Madrid porque le era más cerca para ir a la Universidad. En estos momentos ella está en segundo de medicina, ella sintió vocación para esa carrera cuando vio el trato que le nos dieron los doctores hacia nosotras y de ese instante se enamoró de la profesión. Yo trabajé muy duro para que ella pudiera alcanzar su meta. Y hoy por hoy ella se siente muy agradecida conmigo, pero para que son las hermanas sino se apoyan mutuamente.

Me despido de ella, cojo mi bolso y me dirijo al ascensor. No podía llegar tarde al trabajo, la crisis de hoy en día en España es fatal y no me puedo darme el lujo de perder el trabajo que con tanto esfuerzo lo conseguí. Cuando llega el ascensor presiono el botón de la planta del parqueo, para ir en busca de mi escarabajo, como cariñosamente le digo, no es un carro tan moderno pero tampoco es una carcacha es un _Volkswagen New Beetle del 2003_. Rápidamente me monto en el coche, y salgo como una flecha de allí, ya cuando estoy en la calle trato de moderar la velocidad, pero la conductora que llevo adentro trata de salir. No soy mala manejando, cuando era una niña mis padre me llevaban a los casting de niños, mi hermana y yo siempre competíamos y yo siempre le ganaba, ella empezaba a llorar, y como no podía verla así siempre en la última carrera la dejaba ganar, Sino hubiera ocurrido ese accidente hoy por hoy además de ser Ingeniera Química como mi padre también me hubiera dedicado al mundo de las carreras.

Al llegar a la cafetería Orfeo, parqueo en el coche en el mismo lugar de siempre, casi eran las ocho de la mañana, cuando entro todo está muy tranquilo, no había nadie, — **Hostia que habrá pasado aquí,** —dije para dentro de mí. Camino hacia las taquillas y nada, tampoco había nadie allí. Me cambio de ropa y me pongo el uniforme.

Cuando salgo, veo a James que al igual que yo es un camarero y a veces trabajábamos en la barra o en las mesas. Él es un hombre interesante, muy atractivo pero sobre todo muy amable y servicial, lo malo es que es gay, — **James, buenos días** , —dije amablemente mientras él se volteaba.

— **Buenos días, Isa** , —decía él. Él es el único que me dice así, aunque no me gusta que me corten el nombre, sin embargo, yo lo dejo, — **¿Qué haces aquí, debería estar en el despacho del Jefe?,** —dijo él con voz preocupada.

— **¿Cómo que hago aquí?, vine a trabajar, ¡no!,** —dije, — **No te entiendo, porque debo estar en el despacho** **del Jefe** , —dije mientras no entendía su pregunta.

— **Ay mama, lo que te va a formar, él pidió que todos fuéramos a su despacho** , —dijo él mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

— **Quieres parar de moverte, por favor, me estás volviendo loca, —dije mientras él se detenía** , — **Y por qué quiere vernos** , —dije mientras él se encogía los hombros.

— **Vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo, solo vine a recoger una cosa** , —dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta donde estaban las taquillas. — **Pero muchacha apresúrate** , —dijo él mientras me hala y corríamos hacia el despacho.

— **¿Qué estará pasando, por qué Jacob convocó a esta reunión?,** —dije para dentro de mí.

Jacob Black era el mejor amigo de la infancia que tuve hasta que nos separamos cuando nos graduamos del High School, y él quiso estudiar Perfeccionamiento Empresarial y hoy por hoy es un excelente empresario y yo quise estudiar ingeniería química, hasta que lo deje. Después de cuatro años nos reencontramos yo estaba buscando empleo y vi el anuncio donde necesitaban de una camarera, no importaba si tenía experiencia o no. Hice la entrevista, pero no supe que era el dueño del local, hasta dos semanas después de empezar a trabajar aquí. En el momento de la entrevista él estaba de viaje. Me alegre mucho al verlo, al igual que él a mí, aunque en el trabajo nos dirigimos de usted, en señal de respeto pero fuera de allí nos tuteamos, en el trabajo nadie sabe que nos conocemos de hace años, pero eso no nos importaba, pero de un tiempo para acá lo veo actuar conmigo de forma extraña.

Cuando entro al despacho, él que en ese momento estaba hablando se calla, — **Bueno, bueno, mira quien tenemos aquí, a Doña tardanza,** —dijo él en forma de superioridad y de burla.

— ** _Pero qué coño le pasa a Jake_** , —dije para dentro de mí mientras lo miraba y dije, — **Disculpe señor, no sabía que había una reunión,** —dije mientras él de nuevo retomaba la conversación.

Nos explicaba que hoy era un día especial, era 14 de febrero, — **_¡Wow! Ya estamos en esa fecha_** , —dije para dentro de mí. Explicaba que quizás la mayoría de las parejas elijan restaurantes hay otras que quizás pasen por aquí, y quería que todo estuviera impecable.

— **Vaya rollo, el que nos tocó hoy** , —dije muy bajito al oído de James.

— **Perdón señorita…, perdón no sé cómo se llama** , —dijo él mientras todo volteaban hacia mí.

Pero será sínico, yo sé que hay que disimular, pero que no se sepa mi nombre, joder es demasiado, así que siguiendo su juego respondo, — **Bella, señor** ,

— **Cómo le decía señorita Bella quisiera usted transmitir su opinión acerca de esto** , —dijo él mientras no podía creer que me hubiera escuchado.

— **No tengo nada que decir, señor,** —dije mientras bajaba la cabeza.

— **Vale, pero la próxima que quieras hablar lo dice en voz alta para que todos escuchemos su opinión** , —dijo él mientras daba por concluida la reunión.

Salgo de allí muy enojada, no sé qué le está pasando conmigo él nunca me ha tratado así, ni siquiera delante de los empleados, pero desde hace dos semana lo veo reacio conmigo incluso cuando estamos solo. Me dirijo a la barra hoy es mi turno de estar allí. Casi estamos a punto de abrir.

Todo transcurría de forma ajetreada, el local casi estaba lleno, como predijo Jacob habían parejas que querían pasar el día de los enamorados aquí, estaba como loca era un trago tras otro, pero lo que más le apetecían a las parejas el café con crema en forma de corazón que solo yo podía hacer.

Cuando siento la puerta abrirse, mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo normal, parecía que se me iba a salir, lo veo entrar, con una camisa rosada y sobre ella un abrigo del mismo color del pantalón. — **_¡Wow que bien se veía con ese pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo_** , —decía para dentro de mí. Observaba el panorama mientras caminaba hacia donde yo estaba.

— **Hola Bella** , —dijo él con una voz dulce.

— **Hola Sam, y eso tú por aquí** , —dije con voz nerviosa.

— **Acaso no puedo visitar a mi dulce novia** , —dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

— **Y desde cuando tengo ese cartel,** —dije mientras mis mejillas estaba como el color de mi uniforme rojas.

— **Desde hoy,** —dijo él mientras se inclinaba hacía mí para darme un beso en los labios.

— **_¡Wow! Que bien besa_** , —decía para dentro de mí, no atinaba a nada solo podía sentir el chiflido de la gente. Luego de su abrigo sacó una rosa roja bellísima y me la dio, — **Feliz día de San Valentín** , —dijo él muy sonriente.

Él como siempre tan caballeroso y tan romántico. Todas las chicas se le quedaba mirando, pero él solo tenía ojos para mí.

— **Gracias** , —dije mientras con el rabillo del ojo podía ver como las chicas que estaba allí sentía envidia. —Sufran chicas, porque este hombre es mío, —dije para dentro de mí mientras esta vez yo me inclinaba y lo besaba.

— **Bueno, bueno, a quien tenemos por aquí** , —dijo James mientras yo echaba hacia atrás.

— **James este es Sam, Sam este es James,** —dije mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos.

En ese momento James le hizo una broma a Sam que este solo hacía mirarme, mientras yo me reía, no por lo que James estaba haciéndole sino la cara con que puso Sam cuando James lo halo hacía él y le daba un beso en la mejilla— **Ya déjalo James, déjate de broma** , —le decía a James mientras no podía aguantar la risa.

Cuando James se fue con el pedido de dos cafés de crema, cinco té de limón y cuatro cerveza, Sam se me queda mirando, — **Yo no sé qué le veía de gracioso a eso** , —me decía él mientras otro camarero me pedía otro café para la mesa que estaba frente de la barra.

— **Qué cosa** , —decía mientras me hacía la inocente.

— **No te hagas Bella que tú bien sabe de qué te estoy hablando,** —dijo él con voz enojada.

— **Ah! Ese beso en la mejilla** , —dije mientras de nuevo empezaba a reírme cuando recordé el beso que le dio James a Sam en la mejilla. — **No sabía que eras prejuicioso,** — le decía mientras me miraba fijamente.

— **No lo soy, pero eso me tomó de sorpresa** , —dijo él mientras yo le explicaba que siempre hacía esa misma broma a todos los hombres que conocía.

— **Veo que tienes un día ajetreado, normalmente son así,** —me decía él.

— **Normalmente son días tranquilos a veces uno más que otro, pero cuando son fechas como estas se nos llenan.** —dije mientras le alcanzaba la cerveza acompañado de un plato de aceituna rellenas que me había pedido para matar el tiempo

Mientras no había ningún pedido o una cuenta que saldar en la caja, me ponía a conversar con Sam. No si fue pura coincidencia o cosas del destino que me encontrara con él, desde que mi hermana Leah se fue a Madrid me sentía muy sola, era del trabajo a la casa y viceversa, hasta que un día me cruce con él y empezó a rodar por la cafetería y empezamos a salir.

Él me hacía reír y olvidarme de todo mis problemas, en eso siento el móvil sonar, era mi hermana, y le respondo, — **Que me hay mi dulce hermanita** , —dije con voz alegre.

— **O no tienes mucho trabajo o te sucede algo para que estés feliz así** , —dijo ella

— **Si tengo mucho trabajo, pero es verdad que estoy feliz te acuerdas cuando te mencioné aquel muchacho que me cruce y empezamos a salir,** —dije mientras me apartaba de la barra y le hacía seña a James para que se hiciera cargo de ella.

— **Sí, Sam,** —dijo ella mientras asentaba, — **Y…** —dijo ella esperando una respuesta.

— **Te cuento que ya somos oficial novios** , —dije mientas pude sentir un grito de alegría por parte de ella.

— **Felicitaciones, mi hermana, espero que este valga la pena y no ese estúpido de Andrés que te dejó colgada solo porque no tenía dinero** , —dijo ella.

Cuando mencionó Andrés recuerdo de ese momento me vinieron a la mente. Estábamos muy felices y enamorados, bueno solo por parte mía porque al enterarse de que era una pobre diabla en pena se alejó de mí. Solo estuvimos juntos un año, en ese momento estaba estudiando en la Universidad cuando ocurrió el accidente después de ese día si te he visto ni me acuerdo. Espero que con Sam no suceda lo mismo.

En ese momento recordé que Leah me había llamado, y le pregunto a qué se debe su llamada. **— ¡Ay! Ya se me había olvidado,** —dijo ella muy feliz. — **Sabrás que conocí a alguien hoy, es guapo, más menos de 27 años** , —dijo ella mientras me describía aquel muchacho y me decía que estaba enamorada de él

— **Pero Leah si es mayor que tú, y apenas se conocen, como ya vas estar enamorada de él.** —dije mientras sentía un silencio por parte de ella,

— **No empieces, con el plan mamá que no lo eres** , —me decía ella.

— **Pero Leah** …, —le dije cuando ella me corto y me dijo — **Descuida se cuidarme bien, ¡vale!,** —dijo ella para que yo me tranquilizara.

Cuando terminé de hablar con ella, me dirijo nuevamente a la barra, pude ver lo incomodo que estaba Sam porque James no dejaba de acosarlo. No pude aguantar la risa, le toco el hombro a James para que viera que estaba de regreso, y en ese instante pude ver alivio en los ojos de Sam, parecía que estaba rescatándolo de las garras del Ogro que este caso es James, no paraba de reírme.

— **Tranquilo que no te va a comer** —le decía a él mientras él también se reía.

— **Te demoras mucho aquí** , —dijo él mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida esta ya era la segunda.

— **No sé,** —dije mientras él me miraba seriamente.

— **Y no le puedes decir a tú jefe que te libere** , —dijo él mientras en ese instante sentí la voz de Jacob.

— **A quién tengo que liberar y por qué,** —dijo Jacob mientras los tres no nos quedamos mirando.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras que los tres nos mirábamos, no sé si era el destino o casualidad, pero en ese momento se escuchaba la canción de **_"Shape for you"_** de Ed Sheeran. El corazón se me quería salir del pecho, no sé cómo iba a tomar las palabras de Sam.

— **Me podrías decir a quien tengo que liberar y por qué,** —dijo Jacob mientras miraba Sam.

— **Señor, usted es el dueño del local** , —dijo Sam amablemente.

— **Ajá,** —dijo él.

James me hace una seña, necesita dos café y tres bebidas más. Angustiada voy hacía la máquina de hacer café, tomo de la nevera las bebidas que me pidió James y le entrego el pedido. Él al verme así me dice que me calme. En ese momento Jacob me hace una seña para que fuera hacía donde estaba él. Y para mi sorpresa, él accede y me libera, le doy las gracias, rápidamente me dirijo al cuarto de las taquillas y me cambio de ropa.

— **Gracias por todo señor** , **le prometo que se lo recompensaré** —dije, apenas podía creer que Jacob haya accedido a liberarme. Tampoco puede decir que sea un ogro y que no tenga sentimiento, pero me sorprendió mucho su actitud.

— **Ya te la cobraré algún día** , —dijo él mientras mostraba su mejor risa.

Le hago seña a James de que me voy, me lanza un beso al aire y pude leer en sus labios que me decía que disfrutara el momento.

Cómo no lo iba hacer, si tenía delante de mí, a un hombre de más menos 1.70 mts, con unos ojos de color carmelita y redondo, y piel trigueña, es decir, no será tal vez como Brat Pitt, ni Kellan Luts, ni nada parecido, sin embargo, es un hombre atractivo y muy romántico.

Al salir de la cafetería, él propone que caminemos y que luego me acompañaba a recoger el coche. En ese momento ve pasar a una mujer vendiendo flores, se acerca a ella y toma una rosa roja bellísima y me la entrega. — **Qué lindo y que detallista es él, es para comérselo,** —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Gracias,** —digo mientras le paga a la mujer.

— **Es un placer** , —decía él.

Mientras caminamos tomados de las manos, él me habla sobre su familia y lo unida que son. En ese instante recuerdo de mi infancia vienen a mi mente, de cómo éramos felices. Una lágrima corría por mis mejillas y él al darse cuenta me dice,

— **¿Te encuentras bien?,**

— **Sí, es que me emocioné cuando hablabas de tú familia** , —dije mientras él me pasaba su mano por la mejilla para secarme la lágrima.

Me pregunta cómo era la mía, le digo que solo somos mi hermana y yo; que nuestros padres habían fallecido hace nueve años en un accidente, pero no quise hablar más de ese tema, cada vez que lo recuerdo me pongo muy triste. Caminamos un buen rato y nos detuvimos en un restaurante que estaba a dos cuadras de la cafetería Orfeo, él ordenó un whisky y yo simplemente un refresco. Aún tenía mis dudas de cómo pudo converse a Jacob de que me liberase así tan sencillo. Lo miro a los ojos y como no puedo quedarme así le digo,

— **¿Qué le dijiste a Jacob para que me diera el día?,**

Él se me queda mirando como diciendo quién rayos es ese, le aclaro que es el hombre con quien tuvo que hablar para que yo pudiese estar aquí con él.

— **Ah! Tu Jefe, nada simplemente, me sorprendió tanto como a ti, nosotros solo permanecimos callados hasta que tú regresaste,** —decía él mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

— ** _Aún no me lo puedo creer, todo ese tiempo y no se hablaron, wow! Estoy impresionada_** , —decía para dentro de mí.

— **Vale, voy a fingir que te creo** , —le dije.

— **Es en serio Bella, yo no le dije nada** , —dijo él, en ese momento en el restaurante empezó a escucharse la música de Kelly Clarkson y la canción **_Because of you_**.

Él me extiende la mano, yo me enrojezco y le extiendo la mano y en ese momento me sentía en las nubes. No dejamos llevar por la melodía, pegado empezamos a bailar, todos nos miraban y decidieron seguirnos. Qué día había tenido, no podía estar mejor, cuando se terminó la canción todos aplaudimos y volvimos a nuestros puestos. Luego de terminar el almuerzo continuamos caminando, y cada segundo nos secábamos una fotografía distinta.

De vuelta a la cafetería Orfeo, y parados en mi coche ambos nos despedimos, ya era alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido. Lo veo marcharse, y le lanzo besos al aire y él hace lo mismo, de camino a mi escarabajo veo luces en la cafetería, — **_¿Qué raro, no veo a nadie? ¿Y las luces están encendidas?_** —dije para dentro de mí.

Camino hacia allá, abro la puerta, veo que el cartel dice cerrado **— ¡Wow! Cerrado a esta hora, que habrá pasado** , —decía mientras seguía caminando. Me acerco a la barra, ni señales de James ni de nadie, voy al cuarto de las taquillas, Nada. De vuelta a la barra, tomo mi móvil para llamar a James, pero en ese momento siento una mano que me toca el hombro, mi corazón empezó acelerarse, y cuando me volteo lentamente, me sorprendí muchísimo,

— ¡ **Joder! Jacob, eras tú. Que susto me has dado** , —dije con la mano al corazón.

— **Ni que fuera tan feo** , **ni un fantasma** —dijo él de forma burlona.

Lo empujo y ambos nos empezamos a reír, él me explicaba que después de irme decidió cerrar la cafetería y darle el día a todos los empleados, porque no sería justo que a mí me lo diera y los demás no. Le pregunto y porque no se ha ido y él me dice que tenía cosas que hacer, que estaba a punto de irse, hasta que me sintió. Había pensado que yo era un cliente y que venía a decir que estaban cerrado, pero nunca imagino que fuera yo. Le dije que Sam le surgió algo de urgencia, el trabajo. Sam es un médico que trabajaba en el Hospital General Universitario Gregorio Marañón en Madrid.

Jacob me pidió que le ayudase a revisar la contabilidad, no podía negarme después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Mientras hacíamos las cuentas, él fue a la barra y me trajo una soda acompañado de un sándwich, ambos nos sentamos en unas de las mesas. Veo que se levanta y pone un poco de música para relajarnos. En ese momento siento el móvil sonar, era un mensaje de Sam.

 ** _Mi amor ya llegué, espero que para la próxima podamos pasar más tiempo junto._**

 ** _Besos Sam_**

En eso una sonrisa sale de mis labios, cuando siento a Jacob decir, — **¡Wow! Siento envidia de esa persona** , —decía mientras traía en una mano dos copas y en la otra una botella de vino.

— **No seas pesadito, y esto a que se debe** , —dije mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y abría la botella.

— **Nada, no puedo festejar el día de la amistad con mi mejor amiga** , —decía mientras vertía el vino en mi copa y luego en la de él.

— **No sé, aún lo somos, últimamente ha sido grosero conmigo** , —dije mientras él me miraba.

— **Por supuesto, discúlpame si te he tratado mal estos días, es que discutí con Sue y es definitivo** , —dijo mientras sentí pena por él en ese momento.

— **Pues entonces, bridemos por la amistad** , —decía mientras estrechábamos las copas.

En ese momento empezaba a escucharse una de las canciones que me encanta de Ed Sheeran, no sé por qué, en la cafetería solo se escuchaba las canciones de Ed Sheeran. Malú, Ha-Ash, David Bisbal, a los cuales soy su fans número uno, aunque no diga que otros se escuchaba, pero me resultaba extraño que los grupos que más me gustaba a mí siempre se escuchaban.

En los primeros acordes de la canción de **_Perfect,_** Jacob me pidió que bailara con él. Yo gusto accedí, los primeros versos empezaba a escucharse.

 ** _I found a love for me_**

 ** _Darling just dive right in_**

 ** _And follow my lead_**

 ** _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_**

 ** _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_**

 ** _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_**

 ** _Not knowing what it was_**

 ** _I will not give you up this time._**

Empezábamos a bailar, la música y las copitas que nos habíamos tomados estaban haciendo su efecto. Y cuando la canción iba por el coro,

 ** _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_**

 ** _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_**

 ** _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_**

 ** _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_**

 ** _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_**

 ** _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_**

Un déjà vu, corría por mi cuerpo y antes de que acabara la canción me separé de él. Él noto lo mismo, no sabíamos que hacer en ese momento, a pesar de estar separada de él, sin embargo no dejamos de mirarnos. Hasta que fue corta por el sonido de mi móvil, cuando fui a ver quién era, me alegre mucho era mi hermana Leah, — **_Salvada por la campana, o mejor dicho salva por Santa Leah_** , —dije para dentro de mí. No sabía que iba a pasar allí, me sentí extraña, Jacob es mi mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve, pero la verdad el ambiente se sintió raro.

— **¿Cómo está mi hermana favorita?,** —decía muy feliz.

— **Leah, que soy la única hermana que tienes, ¿cómo te encuentras?,** —decía, aunque sé que no le gustan que le pregunten de su enfermedad, pero no me importa las veces que se enoje, siempre ve voy a preocupar por ella.

— **Bien** , **todo está controlado** —dijo ella.

Hablamos de todo un poco, me entristecí porque tenía que irse para la Universidad, solo estaba de paso como no tenía clase ayer, decidió pasar y estar un rato conmigo, ella podía quedarse e irse al otro día, pero ella me dijo que había quedado con el chico que había hablado hoy en la Universidad. Le deseé lo mejor y le pedí encarecidamente que se cuidara.

Después de la charla con mi hermana, continué con el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Jacob me ayudó en todo el tiempo que estaba allí, ni él ni yo mencionamos lo que paso en el centro mientras bailábamos.

A la hora de irnos, empezó a llover de forma torrencial, — **Joder con esta lluvia** , —dije mientras ambos estábamos en la entrada de la cafetería.

— **Trajiste paragua** , —dijo él mientras me giraba hacia él

— **No, y por lo que veo tú tampoco** , —dije mientras él se ría.

— **Pues entonces, estamos un aprieto o nos mojamos o nos quedamos aquí en la cafetería a esperar que pase** , —decía mientras saca las llaves de su bolsillo.

No tuvo otra opción, el coche estaba muy lejos donde yo estaba. Ahí permanecimos por lo menos media hora, no sabíamos que hacer, así que nos pusimos a ordenar la cafetería. Cuando lo veo que pone un poco de música nuevamente, pero estaba vez escuchábamos la música de **Pentatonix** y el remix de **_Shape of you_** con **_Despasito_** , por lo menos esta vez era más bonita. En eso lo veo que se para en el medio y empieza a bailar, no lo hacía mal, pero entraron un ataque de risa, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o es que realmente lo hacía mal.

En eso me hace una señal, para que lo acompañase, pero lo niego con la cabeza, veo que se acerca, doy un paso atrás. Me hala por el brazo y ambos estamos bailando. Ambos nos empezábamos a reírnos uno del otro. Siento que mi móvil suene, voy a ver quién era, y para mi sorpresa era Sam, lo tomo la llamada,

— **Hola** , —decía todavía entre risas mientras escuchaba una música de fondo al otro lado de la línea. — **_¿En dónde estará? ¿Él ve había dicho que estaba en el hospital?_** —dije para dentro de mí. No quise preguntarle no quería que se hiciera la idea que era una persona celosa, ni posesiva.

— **Veo que la estás pasándola bien** , —decía él con voz risueña.

— **Sí, estoy con un amigo mío** , —dije mientras Jacob baja la música y lo veo que se dirige hacia la ventana dado privacidad

— **Y como se llama ese amigo** , —dijo él con voz celosa.

— **Ya tú lo conoce, es Jacob mi jefe** , —dije mientras le explicaba porque me había quedado.

No sé si lo había entendido, pero por lo menos no hizo más pregunta, mientras conversamos le pregunto cómo estuvo su tarde. Me decía que tuvo muchas operaciones, pero que todas salieron bien y que ahora estaba con sus amigos celebrando, — ** _Ah! Por eso es la música que sentía,_** —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Y te vas a demorar mucho ahí** , —me dijo no sé lo preguntaba por celos o porque simplemente lo preguntó.

— **No, solo estoy esperando a que deje de llover. Y el tiempo en Madrid cómo está** —decía mientras en ese momento mi vista se enfocó en Jacob aún estaba parado en la ventana, parecía molesto, parece que estaba hablando por el móvil.

— **Ah! Bueno, espero que no te mojes y cuídate, nos vemos pronto** , —decía él mientras yo le reiteraba lo mismo.

Al terminar la conversación con Sam, me siento en unas de la mesas y observo cuan molesto estaba Jacob, no sé quiera era la persona con quien estaba hablando, pero pude percatar que era una persona no grata.

Veo que termina la dichosa llamada, lo veo que se pone las manos en la cintura, y cuando se voltea, su rostro cambia por completo. Lo veo caminar hacia mí muy sonriente. — ** _La verdad es que no lo entiendo, nunca he podido entender su carácter_** , —decía para dentro de mí.

Cuando lo veo a unos cinco cm de mí, como amiga que soy le pregunto,

— **¿Todo bien?**

— **Sí, porque** , —dijo él muy tranquilo.

— **Te vi hablando y parecías muy enojado,** —dije mientras él no apartaba su miraba en mí.

— **No te preocupes, no es nada importante. Vámonos que ya dejó de llover** , —dijo mientras lo miraba que estaba triste, pero si no quería hablar no lo podía tampoco obligar hacerlo, así que lo dejé en paz.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería, él me acompaña hacía mi coche y de repente un carro pasa a gran velocidad, Jacob se percata del charco que había en la calle y me hala hacía él. Yo no reacciono, en ese momento nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados y nuestros labios a pocos centímetros uno del otro, nuestras miradas se cruzan. Yo estaba completamente en shock. Siento que la respiración se me acelera y no entiendo él por qué.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Jacob se separa de mí, aún yo estoy en shock. Solo logro escuchar cómo le vocifera unas palabras que no me atrevo a repetirla al conductor irresponsable. Lo siento como se coloca al frente de mí,

— **Te encuentras bien, ese idiota no te llego a mojar, verdad,** —decía él mientras me miraba.

Cuando logro reaccionar, le digo que no asentando con la cabeza. Bajo mi mirada hacía el suelo y veo que sus pantalones están empapado.

— **Gracias a ti, no me mojé, pero sin duda a ti sí** , —dije mientras le señalaba a sus pies.

— **¡Wow! Me preocupe más por ti, que no me di cuenta** , —dijo mientras me daba su mejor sonrisa.

No sé cómo él puede reírse en estos momentos. En agradecimiento le dije que fuéramos a mi casa para lavarle los pantalones, sin embargo él se negó. Ambos tomamos nuestros respectivos coches y nos dirigimos en direcciones opuestas. Cuando llego a la casa me doy una relajante ducha, y en vuelta con la toalla me tiro en la cama, estaba tan cansada que no tenía fuerza de tomar el pijama.

Despierto toda agitada, volví a tener esa pesadilla del accidente, veo en el despertador que todavía es de madrugada apenas son las 4 de la mañana. Me levanto, busco mi bolso y tomo mi móvil. Llamo a mi hermana Ana, después de dos timbrazos ella lo toma,

— **¡Joder Bella, que son las 4 de la mañana!,** **¿Qué quiere?** —dijo ella aún medio dormida.

Entiendo su reacción, yo me sentiría igual si alguien me llamara a estas horas, pero es que quería saber que estaba bien,

— **¿Te encuentras bien Leah?,** —dije mientras me sentaba en la esquina de la cama. Necesitaba oír su voz y que me dijera que todo estaba bien.

— **Tuviste las pesadillas de nuevo, ¡eh!,** —dijo ella. Se nota que me conoce bien.

— **Humm** , —dije

— **Estoy bien, Bella, hace cómo 6 horas que me inyecte la insulina, y todavía no me toca hasta dentro de tres horas, satisfecha,** —dijo ella.

— **Vale, te dejaré dormir** , —dije mientras ya me sentía más calmada después de oír que estaba bien. — **Entonces te espero este fin** , —dije pero me llevé una sorpresa. Me dijo que no podía ir este fin que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Me entristecí, sin embargo, la entendía. Tenía que ser su propia vida y no podía depender todo el tiempo de mí.

Cuando terminé de hablar con Leah no podía dormir, empezaba dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama y cuando pensaba que al fin logro retomar el sueño, el despertador suena, — ** _Rayos,_** —dije para dentro de mi mientras estiraba el brazo para apagarlo. No me di cuenta cuando volví a quedarme dormida que cuando logro reaccionar era las 8 de la mañana. Me sorprendí mucho, me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo al baño, pero en ese instante recordé que hoy no me tocaba trabajar.

Como la cafetería abría todos los días, Jacob había decidido que trabajáramos por turno. Y por suerte hoy no me tocaba, de todas maneras me aseé y me lave los dientes. Me puse la rompa de hacer ejercicio y fui a correr como hacía cada mañana. Era una forma de mantener mi mente entretenida y no pensara en las pesadillas que siempre tengo y que no me dejan dormir.

A mediado de cuadra siento el teléfono sonar, y cuando voy a ver quién era, una sonrisa de felicidad florecía en mi rostro, era Sam.

— **Hola** , —dije con voz dulce.

— **Hola,** —decía él. — **Cómo estuvo tu día ayer, lamento no poder haber estado aquí, pero…** —dijo él pero yo lo interrumpí sin dejarlo de terminar la frase,

— **No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan,** —le dije a él.

— **¿En dónde estás ahora?, te siento agitada** , —decía él con voz preocupada.

— **Estoy corriendo, siempre lo hago todas las mañanas** , —dije

— **Pero no tienes trabajo hoy** , —dijo él con un tono que no me gustó para nada.

— **No, hoy es mi día libre. Ya te conté como es mi trabajo,** —dije mientras podía sentir que todavía estaba enojado. —Estas en el hospital, —dije para cambiar de tema

— **Sí, y para eso te llamaba, tal vez no pueda ir hoy a verte, tengo guardia, pero no te preocupes mañana te iré a ver,** —dijo él mientras me sentí un poco triste.

— ** _Ahora tampoco lo tengo a él_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, entonces mañana nos vemos, es una promesa, vale** , —dije

— **Vale,** —dijo él.

Ahora que iba hacer, no podía contar ni con mi hermana ni con Sam, y no quería estar sola en la casa. En eso recordé a Hugo, él también tenía el día de hoy libre. Así que le marqué y después del segundo timbre él me contesta,

— **Isa, eres tú** , —dijo él con voz feliz.

— **¿Cómo estas James?,** —dije

— **Muy feliz, amigui** , —dijo él, — **Y a qué se debe tu llamada** , —dijo él.

— **Se ve que me conoce bien** , —le dije. A James no podía ocultarle nada, enseguida se da cuenta de lo que me pasa.

Mientras le contaba lo que me pasaba, James no dudo un segundo y me dijo,

— **Tranquila pequeña San James va en tú rescate** , —decía él mientras en ese momento soltaba una carcajada.

— **James se te ocurre cada cosa** , —dije

— **Siempre es un placer, querida,** —decía mientras no paraba de reír.

James desde que lo conocí ha sido mi confidente y unos de mis mejores amigos, siempre he podido contar con él. En mis peores momentos, él siempre trata de sacarme una sonrisa como ahora.

— **Vale, querida, te estaré esperando** , —le dije y ahora era él quien se reía a carcajada.

Al llegar al departamento, me meto en la ducha, al salir del baño, voy al closet y tomo una camiseta de color blanca y en el centro una frase que dice: **_I need affection_** y para abajo tomo un short beige. Solo ha pasado 5 minutos desde que hable con James que en instante oigo sonar el intercomunicador, voy a ver quién es, — **_¡Wow!, este tío se puso un cohete en su trasero_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

Apenas entró al apartamento, me miró de arriba y abajo, e hizo un gesto de desaprobación,

— **No, no, no querida, ahora mismo te me cambias, no vas a creer que voy a gastar mi tiempo libre aquí encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes contigo, así que arriba,** —dijo él muy enojando.

— **Pero James, no teng…** —dije cuando él me cortó

— **Nada de pero, arriba, sino quieres que te cambie yo, ¡eh!** —dijo él mientras me arrastraba hacia mi cuarto,

— **Vale, ya voy,** —dije

Busco una ropa que estuviera cómoda un jean de mezclilla ajustado a mi cuerpo y una blusa espectacular de pico de color morado, mi color favorito, acompañada de unas plataforma de color blanca. Al salir de mi cuarto y ver la cara de James de alegría, veo que he dado en el blanco.

— **Amiguis, estas preciosa, vamos** , —dijo él

— **¿A dónde vamos?,** —dije con curiosidad.

— **Nos vamos de shopping, querida, necesito renovar mi closet,** —dijo él mientras daba unas palmaditas y saltitos.

Tiene cada ocurrencia ese amigo mío que por eso lo quiero tanto. Caminamos por todo **_Fashion Outlet_** , James no paraba de probarse ropa y zapato, a veces me pedía que me probase alguna ropa u otra cosa, era verdad una locura, — **_¡Wow!, no sé era preferible haberme quedado en casa,_** —dije para dentro de mí, sin embargo, a pesar de su agobiante pasarela, me hacía reír un poco.

Había pasado por lo menos una hora en tienda en tienda hasta que decidimos para en la cafetería del centro, ambos pedimos un sándwich acompañado de un jugo de naranja. En ese momento siento que el móvil me suena, voy a ver quién me está llamando, me alegre mucho era Sam.

— **Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo está?,** —dije con voz alegre.

— **Hola amor, yo estoy bien** , —dijo él — **¿En dónde estás?,** —decía él mientras veía a James hacerme seña que iba al baño.

— **Estoy con mi amigo James, en el centro comercial** , —decía mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo.

— **¡Ah! Hoy no tenía trabajo** , —dijo él con voz curiosa.

— **No,** —dije mientras le explicaba cómo era la forma de trabajar. — **Y tú que cómo tu trabajo** , —dije

— **Umm, muy tranquilo y aburrido** , —decía él.

Hablamos un buen rato que no me di cuenta cuando James había regresado. Después de media hora hablando, tuvimos que cortar la conversación, sentí del otro lado de la línea que lo estaban llamando con urgencia.

— **¡Wow!, querida tú sí que te prendes en el teléfono** , —decía James mientras soltaba una carcajada. — **Era él, no es verdad** , —decía mientras yo asentaba con la cabeza.

Al terminar de almorzar quise pagar la cuenta, pero James se negó, incluso le pedí que compartiéramos la cuenta y se enfureció conmigo, así que lo dejé pagar a él. Seguimos caminando otras horas más en el centro, sé que James no andaba mal de forma económica, pero que manera de gastar. Él provenía de una familia rica, pero decidió independizarse y no depender de su familia. Además le gustaba relacionarse con las personas, por eso escogió ser un camarero. En cuanto nos conocimos por primera vez, nos caímos superbién. En él encontré a un amigo y a un hermano, lo consideraba parte de mí familia.

— **James, por el amor de dios, cuando vas aparar de comprarte y cómprame cosa, ¡eh!,** —decía con la voz ya cansada.

— **¡Ay! Isa, no seas aguafiesta** , —decía mientras lo miraba de una forma que parecía que me lo iba a comer, — **Tranquila pequeña, ya casi estoy terminado** , —dijo él para calmarme.

Estábamos ahora en la tienda de la electrónica, ahí empezábamos a ver los últimos modelos de teléfono, y en ese instante empezaba a sonar la canción de Miley Cyrus, **_I´m Still good_** , — ¡ **wow! Que impresionante, con lo que me gusta esa canción** , —le decía a James.

Ambos empezábamos a tararear la canción,

 ** _Let it in now and then_**

 ** _That don't mean anything_**

 ** _I'm still good_**

 ** _I look around me_**

 ** _How did I get here?_**

 ** _Not part of my plan_**

 ** _I ended up in a situation_**

 ** _Wasn't in my hands_**

 ** _I think about it_**

 ** _When I wanna give up_**

 ** _How to keep on going_**

 ** _How to keep my chin up_**

 ** _Somehow I know it_**

 ** _I'm not gonna give up_**

 ** _Never gonna give up_**

 ** _So I might slip again,_**

 ** _Let it in now and then_**

 ** _That don't mean anything_**

En el momento que iba arrancar la parte del coro, veo a una persona de aproximadamente 1.70 mts, ojos color miel, de pelo corto y negro, abriendo la puerta, quedé en shock, — **No, no, no, puede ser él,** —dije para dentro de mí. Lo veo aproximándose hacia mí, mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte hasta que nuestras miradas quedaron frente a frente.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 ** _Nueve años después_**

 **LEAH POV**

Despierto exaltada, me siento en la cama. Oigo unos gritos, me encuentro en la casa de mi hermana Bella hoy es 14 de febrero por suerte no tenía clase hoy en la Universidad. Ayer había decidido visitar a mi hermana y pasar un rato con ella, siempre los fines de semanas la venia a visitar, pero aproveche como al otro día no tenía clase por ser el día de los enamorados decidí pasarlo con mi hermana.

Me levanto de la cama, camino en puntilla hacia la puerta. Saco un poco la cabeza miro de un lado a otro todo estaba oscuro. Vuelvo a entrar en la habitación busco el celular y camino nuevamente hacia la puerta. Salgo enciendo la linterna, los gritos se hacía más fuerte, cuando llego a la sala no veo nada. Siento los gritos más fuertes, esta vez lo siento en la habitación de mi hermana Bella. La habitación de ella estaba al lado de la mía.

Abro la puerta lentamente, veo a Bella muy exaltada, escucho su voz llamando a mama y a papa.

— **Mama, papa, donde están** , —decía ella.

Me acerco a la cama y trato de despertarla, — **Bella, despierta** — decía mientras le tocaba el brazo suavemente, pero era inútil, ella continuaba llamando a nuestros padres y pedía auxilio. Fue en ese instante que supe que estaba reviviendo el accidente de hace nueve año donde perdimos a nuestros padres y por poco a mi también. Cuando desperté en el hospital, ella estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome la mano. Por suerte ella solo había sufrido unos rasguños y un brazo partido. Cuando me dijo que me había operado y tuvieron que sacarme el páncreas porque la hemorragia no cesaba y para sálvame la vida tuvieron que sacarlo. Ahora soy una persona insulina dependiente para toda la vida.

Me siento a su lado tomo su mano para calmarla. Apenas toque su mano y ella despierta de un salto en la cama. En cuanto me vio que era yo me acerque a ella y la abracé para calmarla.

— **Tranquila Bella, ha sido una pesadilla** , —decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla.

— **De nuevo la misma pesadilla de siempre, ¡no!,** —dije mientras ella asentaba con la cabeza.

Le di otro abrazo y nos tumbamos en la cama. Me le quedé mirando y empezamos a conversar. Sus ojos se veían cada vez más cansado hasta que se quedó dormida. Me le quedé mirando y acaricie su mejilla, no podía imaginar cuanto debe haber sufrido en ese día. La pobre ha ido a varios psiquiatras, es verdad que la ayudaban a calmar sus miedos, sin embargo, la pesadilla continuaba ahí.

No sé cómo ella ha podido sobre llevar todo, desde que murieron nuestros padres ella estado ahí para cuidarme. Y cuando querían separarnos en la casa de socorro, Bella luchó hasta el final para que no nos separasen. Le debo todo a ella, mi carrera, mi vida, en fin todo. Bella tuvo que dejar la Universidad para ocuparse de una niña que estaba a punto de entran en la adolescencia. Trabajo muchísimo para que no me faltase nada. Y la única forma de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, es estudiando y estudiando. Estaba en segundo año de Medicina y estaba haciendo las prácticas en el Hospital General Universitario Gregorio Marañón en Madrid.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, cuando reacciono no veo a mi hermana. Empiezo a llamarla, la busco en el baño, en la sala, pero nada. Cuando voy a la cocina veo la nota de ella diciéndome que iba a correr. Voy al baño me aseo y vuelvo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. En ese momento siento la puerta abrirse, era ella estaba toda sudada, parecía que había corrido la maratón. La veo acercarse a mí, apenas vi sus brazos abrirse y puede ver cuales era sus intenciones,

— **No te atrevas acercarte así, estás toda sudada, ve a darte una ducha yo te esperaré para desayunar** , —le dije mientras daba media vuelta y me decía de forma sarcástica

— **Síiii, mamá** , —dijo mientras ambas nos reíamos, tenía cada ocurrencia esta Bella

Continué preparando el desayuno, coloco todo en la mesa. Me siento a esperarla, pero ya habían pasado media hora y todavía no se había aparecido. No pude aguantar más y empiezo sin ella. Cuando estaba ya terminado la veo a parecer, me mira y fruñe el ceño.

— **¡Wow!, me maravilla tu forma de esperar** —dijo ella de forma burlona.

— **Claro que esté esperé, pero cada vez que entras al baño, tengo que esperar media hora, no me parece. Además acuérdate de mi condición, idiota** , —dije con voz eufórica mientras ella cambiaba de actitud.

— **Es verdad, discúlpame, solo fue una broma** , —dije mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

Mientras ella desayunaba le contaba un chiste que hizo que ambas nos empezamos a reír. También le comentaba cosas de la Universidad y puede ver en sus ojos lo orgullosa que estaba de mí. Ambas nos queríamos muchísimos, aunque a veces teníamos nuestros encontronazos siempre lo solucionábamos.

En ese momento ve la hora que es, terminado de tragarse el último bocado se levante se despide de mí y toma su bolso. Cuando termino de fregar la losa voy al cuarto me cambio y aprovecho que no tengo clase hoy y voy de compras al Centro Comercial.

Mientras caminaba muy entretenida escuchando música no me doy cuenta y choco con alguien. Voy a parar encima de él y cuando levanto la vista para ver quién era el idiota que no se dio cuenta de por dónde caminaba y decirle unas cuantos cosas, — **Eres ciego no ves por…,** —dije pero en cuanto vi su rostro me quedé en shock; ver aquellos ojos miel, que me miraban fijamente, esos brazos músculos que apenas quería soltar me dejaron sin palabras.

— **Se encuentra bien señorita** , —dijo él con voz dulce.

— **Sí,** —dije mientras rápidamente me separé de él.

— **Disculpe, no la vi pasa…,** —dijo él mientras yo lo cortaba.

— **No, no, la culpa fue mía venía entretenida con la música que no miré por donde estaba caminando** , —dije mientras el corazón latía a mil por hora.

Jamás me había puesto así por un hombre, pero él me revolvía todo. Pienso que a él le sucede lo mismo, porque no dejaba de mirarme, sin embargo, su rostro me resultaba familiar y no podía recordar de donde lo conocía. A mí nunca se me olvida un rostro, soy una persona muy fotogénica y nunca se me olvidaba un rostro, pero el rostro de él, por más que quisiera acordarme no podía recordar de donde lo conozco.

— **De casualidad nos conocemos** , —dijo él mientras me miraba fijamente,

— **No, pero a mí también me pareces conocido de algún lugar,** —le dije

— **De casualidad, trabajas o estudias en el Hospital General Universitario Gregorio Marañón** , —dijo él con voz curiosa.

— **Estoy haciendo práctica ahí, estoy en segundo año de la carrera, ¿por qué?** —dije mientras en ese momento en su rostro formulaba una sonrisa.

— **Ah! Me llamo Sam y soy cirujano de ese mismo hospital,** —dijo él mientras me tendía la mano.

— **¡Wow!, que coincidencia, yo me llamo Leah** , **y soy una residente de allí, mucho gusto** —dije mientras aceptaba su mano.

En ese momento una corriente eléctrica fluyó por nuestras manos, que tuve que quitar la mano enseguida. Él sintió lo mismo y ambos empezamos a reírnos. Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, su mirada penetrante provocaba que todo mi cuerpo estuviera tensionado. — **_¡Wow!, nunca me había puesto así por nadie_** **,** —dije para dentro de mí. Hasta que él rompe el hielo y me dice:

— **¿Qué tal si en recompensación te invito a almorzar?,** **¿Qué me dices?** — decía él mientras no sabía que decir.

— **Que tal otro día, es que tengo que regresar al hospital, solo me dieron el día de hoy, pero mi vuelo sale dentro de cuatro horas, pero aquí tienes mi contacto** , —dije mientras le escribía en un papel mi número de teléfono.

Pude ver en su rostro una tristeza, pero él supo entender mi situación. Él me dio su número de teléfono y nos despedimos. Ambos tomamos caminos diferentes, yo iba para la casa, tenía que recoger las cosas y todavía no me había despedido de mi hermana. Ya casi era mediodía y mi vuelo salía dentro dos horas y media. Mientras recogía mis cosas llamo a mi hermana Regina, después de dos timbrazos ella me responde.

— **Que me hay mi dulce hermanita** , —dijo con voz alegre.

— **O no tienes mucho trabajo o te sucede algo para que estés feliz así** , —dije mientras sentía lo feliz que estaba.

— **Si tengo mucho trabajo, pero es verdad que estoy feliz te acuerdas cuando te mencioné aquel muchacho que me cruce y empezamos a salir,** —dijo ella muy feliz.

— **Sí, Sam,** —dije mientras ella asentaba, — **Y…** —dije esperando una respuesta.

— **Te cuento que ya somos oficial novios** , —dijo ella mientas di un grito de alegría.

— **Felicitaciones, mi hermana, espero que este valga la pena y no ese estúpido de Alec que te dejó colgada solo porque no tenías dinero** , —dije.

Sé que al mencionar el nombre de su ex, le habrán venido viejos recuerdos y no bonitos. Ese estúpido solo estaba por ella por interés y cuando se enteró lo de nuestros padres y que teníamos que vivir en casa de acogida, le dio media vuelta y se marchó así como si nada. Sé que aquella época ambos eran muy jóvenes, pero — ¡ ** _joder! Eso no se le hace a nadie que uno quiere_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Lo siento, mi hermana estaba tan feliz por contarte lo que estaba pasando que se me olvidó que me habías llamado. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?,** —decía ella con voz feliz.

En ese momento reaccionó, ya se me había olvidado que fui yo quien la llamó, **— ¡Ay! Ya se me había olvidado,** —dije también muy feliz. — **Sabrás que conocí a alguien hoy, es guapo, más menos de 27 años** , —dije mientras le describía aquel muchacho que conocí y le espeto que me había enamorado de él a primera vista.

— **Pero Leah si es mayor que tú, y apenas se conocen, como ya vas estar enamorada de él.** —dijo ella mientras un silencio invadía el ambiente, hasta que espeto,

— **No empieces, con el plan mamá que no lo eres** , —le decía a ella, sé que lo decía para protegerme, pero ya soy mayorcita.

— **Pero Leah** …, —dijo ella cuando la corto y le digo — **Descuida se cuidarme bien, ¡vale!,** —dije para tranquilízala.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, termino de recoger, tomo mi bolso y me dirijo hacía la puerta. Me despido del Pedro el portero, una persona maravillosa. Salgo a la acera saco la mano para pedir un taxi. Al llegar al aeropuerto chequeo mi pasaje, por suerte todavía me quedaba una hora y media para que saliera mi vuelo, así que me dirijo hacia la cafetería, no había almorzado nada.

Pido un sándwich y un jugo de naranja, mientras me lo traen, me siento en una de las mesas pegada a la ventana a observar el panorama de los aviones despegando y aterrizando en la pista.

Solo han pasado media hora desde que llegué al aeropuerto. Me levanto de la silla y me encamino hacia la sala de espera a esperar que anuncien mi vuelo, ya faltaba poco. Cuando de pronto siento, por el intercomunicador, — ** _Por favor los pasajeros del vuelo 1506, destino a Madrid, les informo que el vuelo estará retrasados unas horas, por favor sean paciente y disculpa las molestias ocasionadas_** ,

— **¡Joder! y ahora qué hago** —decía mientras repetían la información.,

Tome una revista que vi en una mesita y empecé a hojearla. Estuve mirando lo último en la moda, luego chisme de famosos, — **Ostia que lo paparazzi no dejan vivir a los demás** , — decía para dentro de mí.

Ya ha eran 5 y 30 de la tarde y nada del vuelo, temo que nunca saldrá y tendré que oír mañana al profesor guía alarme las oreja, pero culpa tengo sino salió el vuelo a tiempo. Vuelvo a hojear otra revista esta vez de pasarela, — **_¡Wow! Que cuerpos tienen esos modelos_** , —decía para dentro de mí.

Pasaron 45 minutos ya eran las 6 y 15 de la tarde y nada del vuelo, sigo hojeado la revista hasta que levanto la vista y veo unos ojos de color miel, un cuerpo esbelto como el de los modelos de la revista, tampoco podemos compararlo con Bratt Pitt, ni con Kellan Lutz, pero tampoco tenía mal cuerpo, acercándose a mí. El corazón latía a mil por hora, — **¡wow!, no pesaba encontrármelo aquí,** —dije para dentro de mí. Nuestros cuerpos estaban uno frente a otro. Su mirada penetrante, no dejaba de mirarme. Parecíamos unas estatuas sin saber que decir.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **LEAH POV**

Parecíamos unas estatuas sin saber que decir o que hacer, sin embargo, nuestras miradas lo decían todo. Un silencio invadía el ambiente hasta que rompo el hielo.

— **Hola** , —dije con voz dulce.

— **Hola,** —dijo con el mismo tono.

— **Y eso usted por aquí** , —le decía mientras me regalaba una sonrisa que hace que las mujeres se derritan.

— **Vengo a tomar el avión de las 7 de la noche a Madrid. Y tú no me habías dicho que tu vuelo era a las 2 de la tarde, eh**! —decía él con una voz ronca.

— **Así mismo era, pero el dicho vuelo se retrasó, ya me ves, estoy esperando que lo anuncien** , —decía mientras me llevaba la mano a mi pelo y le daba vuelta.

Cada vez que me llevo la mano a mi pelo es señal de nerviosismo. Desde que conozco a este hombre me hace sentir muy nerviosa y despierta en mí unos sentimientos que nunca antes lo había tenido.

— **Ah! Que mala suerte, aunque puede ser que coincidamos en el mismo vuelo, no lo crees así** , —decía mientras sonreía nuevamente.

— **Puede ser** , —dije con voz dulce.

Permanecimos conversando un buen rato. Hasta que por fin anuncia mi vuelo. No sé si es coincidencia o cosas del destino. No podía creer que íbamos a ir en el mismo vuelo. Muchas de las personas que estaban en mi vuelo se habían marchado y solo quedábamos unos pocos que decidieron intercalarlos en los demás vuelo. Y mi nombre era uno de los primeros en la lista, así que nos colocaron en el siguiente vuelo que salía dentro de 5 minutos.

Nos apresuramos mientras ambos realizábamos el check-out, los montacargas llevaba el equipaje hacía el avión. Cuando estábamos buscando nuestros asientos nos percatamos que teníamos asientos diferentes. Él estaba en el asiento 23 y yo estaba a dos filas detrás de él.

Mientras me acomodaba en el asiento siento un olor de perfume muy familiar cuando volteo la cabeza hacia mi lado lo veo acomodándose en el asiento continuo al mío, — ** _¡wow!, en que momento él hizo el cambio que no me di cuenta,_** —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Hola** , —me dice él con una sonrisa.

— **Hola** , —dije respondiéndole con una sonrisa también.

Estuvimos muy a gusto los dos, no me di cuenta y ya habíamos despejado. Estuvimos conversando durante un tiempo y no me percate cuando me quedé dormida. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba recostada a su hombro.

— **Lo siento, no me di cuenta** —dije con voz titubeante mientras levantaba la vista y nuestras miraba se encontraba.

— **No hay problema, fue un placer llevarte en mi hombro** , —dijo él con una sonrisa que hace que me derrita toda.

Estábamos unos centímetros uno del otro, estuvimos casi a punto de besarnos, cuando se siente por el altavoz que nos abrochemos los cinturones que estábamos a punto de aterrizar. Me incorporo en un santiamén en mi asiento y me ajusto el cinturón.

Al bajar del avión, estuvimos esperado media hora para que nos dieran el equipaje. Hasta que por fin salimos del aeropuerto. Estaba parada en la entrada para tomar un taxi, cuando veo a un Mercedez Benz Smart Roadster de color Gris parqueándose en donde yo estaba me impresione no sé si era debido al carro o lo que estaba dentro de el.

— **Vamos que te llevo** , —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

Dude si montarme o no, aunque este hombre me provoca cosas que antes nunca había sentido, la verdad verdadera es que es un completo extraño para mí.

— **Vamos que no te voy a comer** , —dijo con voz burlona. — **Al fin y al cabo tú vas para donde voy yo, ¡no es verdad!,** —decía él

— **Es verdad el tiene todo la razón, si vamos para el mismo lugar porque matarme a esta hora de la noche por un taxi,** — dije para dentro de mí.

— **Vale, me iré contigo** , —dije mientras él en un santiamén salió del coche para ayudarme con las maletas.

— **Gracias** , —le decía mientras él me lo devolvía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Es un placer, pequeña** , —dijo con voz dulce.

En el camino veo que saca el móvil y teclea algo parece un mensaje, no sé si es para su mujer o para su novia. Hago un movimiento tratando de ver lo que estaba escribiendo pero parece que él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

— **No sabía que eras curiosa** , —dijo él mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

— **Y no lo soy** , —dije con voz enojada.

— **Tranquila, pequeña era solo una broma** , —dijo él.

Enfoque mi mirada hacia la ventanilla, pero mi curiosidad me mataba por dentro quería saber a quién le había escrito.

— **A mi madre** , —dijo él mientras me volteaba hacia él.

— **Perdón** , —dije muy sorprendida, no entendía a que venía eso.

— **Que fue a mi madre a quien le escribí diciéndole que ya llegue** , —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

Un silencio invadía el ambiente hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar. Tomó la mano libre y lo conectó al móvil.

— **Qué hay Seth que novedades tienes** , —decía él.

Solo me deleitaba verlo como hablaba por teléfono, deleitaba ver su espléndido cuerpo, — **_¡Joder!tengo que para de decir burradas,_** —decía para dentro de mí. De nuevo enfoque mi mirada hacia la ventanilla hasta que una voz muy familiar me llama,

— **¡Leah**!, —decía la voz, — **¡Joder!, Leah despierta que te estoy hablando** , — **¡Leahhhhh**!, —hasta que reacciono y era Sam quien me estaba hablando.

— **¡Qué!,** —dije de forma abrupta.

— **Hasta que por fin reaccionas, tía** , —dijo él — **Llevo llamándote hace 5 minutos, en donde tenías la cabeza** , —decía él

— **Pensando, que pasa** , —dije muy seria

— **Espero que estuviera pensando en mí** , —dijo él con voz burlona,

En ese momento solté una carcajada, — **Te crees muy gracioso, ¿Quién te has creído que eres? El amo del Universo,** —dije mientras él levantaba los hombros y me sonreía. — ** _Pero bueno de verdad este gilipolla se ha creído que es el amo del Univers_** o, —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Entonces** , —dice él mientras lo no entendía lo que me decía.

— **Perdón** , —dije mientras nos mirábamos.

— **En que estabas pensando** , —dijo él con voz curiosa.

— **Ah!, pensaba en mi hermana** , —le solté aunque era mentira estaba pensando en realidad en él, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto.

— **Ah!, tienes una hermana, que bien, yo no tengo soy hijo único** , —decía él,

— **Por eso eres tan engreído** , —murmuraba bajito.

— **Perdón que dijiste,** —dijo él **_— ¡wow! Que oídos tiene_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Nada, decía que tenía que llamar a mi hermana** , —dije mientras el corazón parecía que quería salirse del pecho.

Y para que viera que era verdad lo que decía, saco mi móvil del bolso, marco el número de mi hermana y después de dos timbrazo me lo coge y antes de que dijera nada le suelto,

— **¿Cómo está mi hermana favorita?,** —dije con voz alegre. — ** _Esta pensará que estoy loca_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Leah, que soy la única hermana que tienes, ¿cómo te encuentras?,** —decía ella, — **Ostra de nuevo la misma pregunta, pero que le voy hacer siempre se va a preocupar por mí** , —decía para dentro de mí.

— **Bien, todo controlado** , —le dije.

Hablamos de todo un poco, su voz la note triste sé que se debe a que a mi partida. Se que le gustaría que estuviera todo el tiempo con ella, pero, sabe que es por mi bien, aunque no deja de preocuparse por mí. Me dijo porque no me había quedado otro día más, pero tuve que mentirle, me duele hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción, aunque me gusta pasarme algunos días con ella, no puedo con su manera de sobreprotegerme, así que le dije que había quedado con el chico que le había hablado hoy en la Universidad. Y como siempre me deseo lo mejor y principalmente que me cuidara.

Después de colgar con mi hermana, veo Sam que me mira de una forma extraña. Tenía el ceño fungido, — ** _Habrá oído mi conversación con mi hermana, no puede ser, pero además no sé porque al final no somos nada_** , —dije para dentro de mí. Y como no soy de callar le pregunto,

— **¿Te ocurre algo?** , —le dije mientras él solo me miraba.

— **¿A casos tienes novio?,** —dijo él con voz seria.

— **_¡wow! se lo creyó_** , —dije para dentro de mí, pero no sé por qué sentí la necesidad de aclarar que no era verdad que solo lo dije para que mi hermana me dejara en paz.

Pude ver como cambiaba su mirada a medida que se lo decía. Permanecimos otros cinco minutos en silencio, pero me daba cuenta que este no era el camino hacía el hospital, y comencé a sentir miedo, — **_¿A dónde me lleva este psicópata?_** , —decía para dentro de mí. Él al notar mi incomodidad me dice,

— **Tranquila, pequeña no voy hacer nada que tu no quieras,** —me decía con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostro, — **Me llamaron del Hospital me dijeron que todos están en un club** , —me decía mientras yo me quedaba sorprendida, sin embargo, ante de que dijera algo más pregunté,

— **Y el director sabe que están de fiestecita** , —dije cuando siento una carcajada por parte de él, — **No le veo la gracia** , —dije muy seriamente,

— **Tranquila, pequeña él es fue el de la idea del ir a club. Y como te decía que no me dejaste explicar es que es su cumpleaños y quiso celebrarlo con los más allegados, y yo estoy incluido, eso aclara tu inquietud** , —dijo él

Su manera de llamarme pequeña me estaba resultando muy excitante nadie me había hablado con tanta ternura, sin embargo, ¿quién es él para disponer si quiero ir o no a esa fiestecita?, pero como soy de no quedarme callada le dije, — **Y tú me preguntaste si quería ir,** —ahora su rostro cambio completamente de una amplia sonrisa a un gesto serio.

— **Pero pensé que…** —dijo él cuando lo corte,

— **Pensaste mal, primero tienes que contar conmigo, así eres con todas las chicas** , —dije mientras él solo me miraba luego miraba al frente.

Sin embargo ya que estábamos desviados completamente y para ser sincera necesitaba un despeje y antes que me dijera algo y pueda que quizás me arrepienta de esta decisión le dije,

— **Y ya que estamos lejos del hospital, vamos a esa fiestecita** , —dije mientras que pude ver que de nuevo su rostro cambió completamente, — **Ah!, otra cosa si voy es porque quiero, no porque tú me lo impusiste estamos claro,** —dije mientras él asentaba.

Al llegar al club todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando, en eso me entro un escalofrío. No entiendo por qué el asombro ni que viera con Jamie Dornan, ni uno de eso famosos actores de Hollywood. Veo que Sam se aleja y va a saludar alguien mientras yo me dirijo hacía la barra. Le pido al barman que me diera un zumo de naranja como no puedo beber y la verdad es que estaba sedienta. Siento que alguien se sienta al lado mío. La miro con el rabillo del ojo, la veo que me mira de arriba abajo, — ** _Ostra con esta tía, acaso me he ganado yo una admiradora_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

Y cuando le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas, la chica me dice, — **Tú fuiste la viniste con el Dr. Sam** , —dijo ella mientras le decía al barman que le trajera un whisky.

— ** _Y a ella que le importa con quien venga_** , —dije para dentro de mí. Y cuando pensaba decir a ti que te importa, me trague la lengua y mejor le dije, — **Sip** , —con voz dulce pero por dentro estaba que no cabía en el taburete.

Siento que de nuevo la mujer me escanea de nuevo, cuando siento que otra se le acerca y le dice algo al oído, y de nuevo soy escaneada desde la cabeza hasta los pies, —Joder con entras tía, que les pasa acaso le gusto, —dije para dentro de mí, ya estaba a punto de gritar cuando las veo que giran ahora su cabeza hacía Sam, y fue en ese momento que caí. Todo esto es por culpa de él, estaba coladita por él, pero no entiendo y que tengo yo que ver con eso. No tengo y ni creo que tendré algo con él. Aunque cada vez que estoy cerca de él me pongo nerviosa y ni hablar de cada vez que su mano rozaba la mía una corriente eléctrica fluía en mi cuerpo y creo yo que él la debió sentir también.

Lo veo que está hablando con alguien por el móvil, — ** _será la novia o peor su mujer_** , —dije para dentro de mí. Cuando finaliza la llamada, guarda el móvil en su bolsillo y su mirada encuentra la mía. Y esboza una sonrisa que me vuelve loca, — ** _Pero que estoy diciendo_** , —dije para dentro de mí cuando lo veo que camina hacia acá.

— **Buenas noches señoritas** , —dice él con dulce voz mientras se coloca a mi lado

— **Buenas noches Dr. Sam** , —dijeron las dos a unísono.

— ** _Vaya, que alguien le dé un pañuelo por favor que se le cae la baba_** , —dije para dentro de mí, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Luego se gira hacía a mi ve que bebo zumo y no dice nada, se acerca a la barra y pide un lo mismo que yo, y luego me mira a mi dándole la espalda a las urracas. Veo que la que estaba sentada coge a la que estaba al lado de ella y se marcha. Hice un suspiro para dentro de mí mientras que veía como Sam un sorbo de su zumo.

— **¿Se puede saber por qué no bebes?,** —dije mientras él se me queda mirando. — ** _Pero seré tonta. Que me importa a mí si bebo o no,_** —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Lo estoy haciendo** , —dijo él con una sonrisa, — **Tú sabe a qué me refiero, no te hagas el tonto que de eso no tienes ni un pelo,** —dije mientras le daba otro sorbo a su jugo.

— **Porque tengo que manejar luego satisfecha** , —dijo. Claro la tonta soy yo él debe manejar y no puede andar por ahí bebiendo.

En eso siento que alguien tropieza conmigo y me lanzo al suelo pero antes de que llegue al piso Sam me agarra y ambos estamos tirados en el suelo. Yo estaba encima de él nuestras miradas se cruzan y una corriente eléctrica fluía nuevamente, cuando siento que una de sus manos me agarra de la nuca y me acerca a su rostro. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y siento que nuestras respiraciones se acelera. Mientras siento la música de Carlos Vive con Sebast+ian Yatra y el tema déjame **robarte un beso**. — **_¡Wow! Que tensión en el ambiente_** , —dije para dentro de mí. Mi boca y la suya estaba a pocos centímetro y así permanecía hasta que….


	7. Capitulo 6

**LEAH POV**

Así permanecimos durante cinco minutos hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en uno. Nos dejamos llevar el momento, aún nuestras bocas estaba unidas mientras la canción seguía sonando, — **_¡Wow!, qué manera de besar y es verdad lo que dice la canción, sus besos me llegan al alma_** , — decía para dentro de mí. Siento que sus manos empiezan bajar por todo mi cuerpo, —Qué bueno que traje jeans porque no sé qué pasaría si hubiera puesto una falda. Siento algo abultado que me roza mi vientre, lo estoy llevando al límite, yo también empiezo a acariciar su cuerpo, en ese momento solo existíamos él y yo hasta que unos silbidos me hacen retomar a la realidad y me separo de él.

Me levanto en un santiamén, veo que él lo hace igual y coloca sus manos entre sus piernas para que no se le note su bulto. Aún con la respiración acelerada nos retamos con la mirada hasta que él pregunta,

— **Todo bien** ,

— **Sí, pero creo que él que no está bien eres tú** , —dije mientras le señalaba hacia sus entre piernas.

Él se mira un momento hacía abajo y luego enfoca su mirada en mí, — **Ahora vengo, necesito ir al baño** , —dijo él mientras en ese momento no sé por qué me dio por reírme. — **Uff! Que calor** , —dije mientras todos me miraban parecía que ellos querían con él espectáculo que estaba dando

— **Hay algo que se les perdió** , —dije con voz furiosa, mientras negaban con la cabeza y seguían con lo que estaban haciendo. Me acerco nuevamente a la barra y esta vez pido un vodka, — ** _A la mierda mi diabetes, de verdad lo estoy necesitando,_** —dije para dentro de mí.

Empecé a beber una copa tras otra, y ya podía sentir como la chispa en los ojos. De repente siento unas manos que me toma del brazo bruscamente. No podía ver bien quien era, la bebida estaba haciendo su efecto. Podía sentir su voz, era Sam. Ni siquiera lo dude un segundo y fije mis ojos hacia sus entrepiernas, ya no se veía abultado, —Uff!, qué lástima, —dije pensando en voz alta.

— **Perdón que dijiste** , —dijo él muy sorprendido,

— **¿Qué hiciste para que se te bajara?,** —dije señalando hacia sus entrepiernas, — **Ah, te encontraste a la primera que viste, o mejor dicho te lo tuviste que tu solito,** —dije con una sonrisita de tonta, mientras me movía de un lado a otro.

— **Estas borracha Ana,** —dijo él muy furioso.

— **No, claro que no estoy borracha, mira te lo voy a demostrar** —dije mientras me separaba de él y traba de sostenerme en una sola pierna.

En ese momento todo me daba vuelta y no supe más nada de mí. Cuando desperté, estaba desorientada no sabía en donde estaba, miré a todo al mi alrededor. Veo aparatos y trato de incorporarme cuando me llevo las manos hacia la cabeza porque me duele como si se me quisiera rajar en dos veo un troque en mi mano izquierda,

— **Pero qué coño es esto,** —dije cuando siento que alguien se me acerca.

— **Tranquila pequeña, estas en el hospital** , —dijo la voz familiar.

— **En el hospital, pero como llegué aquí** , —dije en voz bajo mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

— **Te desmayaste en el club, y tuvimos que traerte aquí no reaccionabas con nada** , —dijo nuevamente la voz familiar.

— **Me desmayéeeee** , —dije levantando la vista para ver quién era él que me estaba hablando, — **Sam,** —dije sorprendida, — **Disculpe Dr. Uley, como que me desmayé,** —dije mientras me frotaba mi sien, — ** _Ostra que dolor de cabeza, parece que me pasó un camión de 50 Tonelada encima_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Sí, señorita, quien le manda a beber tanto anoche** , —dijo mientras revisaba mi expediente,

Cuando baje de nuevo la mirada porque ya no soportaba el dolor de cabeza que tenía, — ** _quisiera que me tragara la tierra, en que estaba pensando_** , —dije para dentro de mí mientras seguía frotándome la sien,

— **Pero Leah, en que estabas pensando ayer, acaso te volviste loca o que. Eres una irresponsable** , —dijo él muy furioso mientras levanté la vista de un santiamén y con ello una punzada en lo más profundo de mi cabeza le dije,

— **Puedes hablar más bajito, que me duele la cabeza** , —mientras él en su mirada parecía que e quería comer viva.

— **Por qué no me dijiste que te inyectabas insulina, debes dar gracias a Dios o todos los santos del mundo o a quien te dé la puñetera gana que no acabaras en un coma diabéticos, sabes** , —decía él.

— **Y a ti que te importa si me inyectó o no insulina acaso eres mi marido o novio o mi padres, pues no cuate. Y no soy irresponsable gilipollas, no tuve otra opción** , —dije mientras Sam me miraba boquiabierto.

—Claro que me importa. Acaso tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, —decía mientras me tomaba mi mano y se lo llevaba a su pecho. — ** _Tú no te imagina como me puse cuando te desmayaste_** , —dijo él casi llorando.

— **Que imbécil soy, debía estar preocupado** , —dije para dentro de mí. — **Lo siento** , —dije con la cabeza baja. — **Tuve un accidente hace nueve años que tuvieron que quitarme el páncreas para salvarme. Perdí a mis padres en ese accidente y tengo una hermana a la que adoro y que está siempre pendiente de mí y ha luchado conmigo ella sola, pero me agobia. Siento la necesidad de vivir mi vida normalmente por eso, me inscribí en este hospital para estar un poco lejos de su sobreprotección,** —decía mientras solo me escuchaba.

— **Oh hablando de tu hermana, ella llamó y tuve que…** —dijo él mientras lo cortaba.

— **Commoooooo, no me digas que le dijiste… —decía mientras Sam asentaba. —Ahora qué hago, ella me va a dar el sermón del siglo** , —dije

— **Claro, que se lo dije Leah, y no sabe lo preocupada que estaba** , —dijo él

— **Ahora estoy segura de va a venir para acá y hasta que no salga de aquí no me dejará en paz** , —dije con el cejo fruncido.

— **Tranquila, que le dijimos que estabas bien y que hoy mismo te dábamos de alt** a, —dijo él, mientras me alegra por ello.

Al fin estoy en mi pequeña litera, revisando los casos que ingresaron hoy. Veo a mi amiga Jane y me pone al día. A la mañana siguiente entraron muchos heridos de bala y otras por un asalto teníamos la sala de Emergencia llena

 **BELLA POV**

Ella me quiere matar, en que estaba pensando cuando bebió de esa manera. La quiero matar, y después revivirla y colocarla en una silla eléctrica, para que vea todo lo que estoy pasando por culpa de ella.

La llamo pero la muy condenada tiene el móvil en silencio y no me sé el número del hospital. Busco en el internet algún teléfono de ese hospital. Cuando lo localizo llamo pero siempre me da ocupado, — **¡Joder!, podré comunicarme algún día,** —dije para dentro de mí.

Vuelvo a marcar su número, esta vez me da timbre, después del segundo timbrazo, ella responde,

— **Hola** , —dijo ella muy tranquila.

— **Llevo tratando de comunicar contigo no se desde que hora, y simplemente, me dices hola. Muy lindo de tu parte,** —dije con voz cabreada.

— **Hay Regina, no estoy para tus cantaletas, estoy ocupada tratando de ponerme al día, y solo respondí para que vieras que estoy bien** , —dijo ella y cuando le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas me cuelga.

— **Me colgó** , —digo y miro al celular, — **La maldita me colgó,** —dije con voz furiosa. Lanzo el celular hacia el sofá.

Me giro y mi mirada se va hacia la foto de nuestros padres que está colocada en la encimera de la cocina. — **Que voy hacer con Leah, me quiere volver loca** , —dije con la foto en la mano. Respiro profundo dejo la foto donde estaba y me dirijo al baño, para relajarme tengo la cabeza que me quiere estallar. Cuando salgo del baño siento que móvil me suena, corro hacia él sofá envuelta con la toalla para ver si es la maldita de mi hermana queriéndose disculpar, pero para mi sorpresa es Sam, esbozó una sonrisa.

— **Hola,** —dije con voz dulce.

— **Hola, pequeña, cómo estas** , —dijo él, su manera de llamarme pequeña o cariño o nena o cualquier palabra dulce hace que me derrita toda.

— **Bien, entre lo que cabe** , —dije mientras dirigía hacia mi habitación y me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

— **Y como eso, que te pasa** , —dijo él con voz preocupadas.

— **Nada, cosas de hermano, ya sabes** , —dije

— **No sé decirte, no tengo uno** , —dijo él mientras me sentía apenada por él, — ** _Soy una idiota, en que pensaba, él no tiene idea que es tener un hermano,_** —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Lo siento, me deje llevar. Cuando se trata de mi hermana no pienso bien las cosas antes de decirla** , —dije

— **No te preocupes, y se puede saber que problemas tienes con tu hermana** , —dijo él.

Mientras me desahogaba, él me daba varios consejos de cómo debo de dejar ser muy sobreprotectora con ella. Sé que tiene razón y que dejo dejar vivir a mi hermana, sin embargo, no puedo, desde que murieron nuestros padres y en su nicho les prometí que nunca la había abandonar.

Siento que a alguien que lo llama, parece una voz de mujer. Y me dice que tiene que colgar le ha surgido algo. Me despido de él, me siento un poco mejor desde que me desahogue. Tomo nuevamente el celular, le marco a Leah y como era de esperar, no me contesta. Le dejo un mensaje de voz disculpándome y pidiéndole que me llame, que no soportaba estar enojada con ella. Leah es la única familia que me queda y no puedo permitirme ese lujo.


	8. Nota

Pido disculpa a todos los seguidores, pero en estos momento me encuentro de vacaciones por navidad feliz año nuevo para todos ustedes le deseo lo mejor. Para enero les prometo que continuar mas con esta historia. Gracias por todo. Saludos Flowers9103


	9. Capítulo 7

Disculpa la demora. Y muchas gracias por seguirme

Han pasado ya dos meses y mi relación con Sam va viento en popa. Mi hermana Leah sigue haciendo disparate, pero ya la dejo hacer lo que le dé la gana, ella es mayorcita de edad y sabe lo que hace. Desde que conoció a ese Doctor que no me acuerdo como se llama, está un poco distraída o más bien enamorada nunca la he visto así. Ahora va pocas veces a la casa, siempre tiene una excusa, pero no importa la sigo queriendo igual.

Me despierto bruscamente siento mi móvil sonar rápidamente lo busco pensando que es mi hermana, contestó sin mirar quien es,

— **Hola** , —dije medio dormida.

— **Bella, buenos días, lamento despertarte** , —dijo aquella voz.

Caigo enseguida que no se trata de mi hermana sino que es Jacob, aparto el móvil y veo que son las 6 de la mañana.

— **Descuida Jacob, que pasa** ,

— **Sé que es tú día libre, pero puedes venir hoy** , —me decía todo apenada.

— **Claro, pero que pasó, Jessica no fue** , —espeto.

— **El problema que está enferma y me llamó que no podía venir, y estoy solo, no se a quien más acudir, lo siento de verdad** , —murmuraba.

— **Descuida voy enseguida para allá**.

— **Gracias,** —y colgamos voy rápido al baño y me alisto rápidamente

Le tecleo a mi amigo James, le digo que esta vez no puedo ir con él de compra, que tengo que ir a la cafetería. Me monto en mi coche y no tarda un segundo y James me llama, le contestó,

— **Por qué tienes que ir a la Cafetería, es tu día libre** , —gritó James todo furioso.

— **Puedes calmarte** , —espeto mientras siento un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

— **Ok, desembucha** ,

— **Jessica está enferma, y Jacob me pidió el favor** , **que fuera** , —le explicaba mientras él se sentía apenado.

— **Voy yo también, allá nos vemos** , —no me da tiempo a decirle que no es necesario pero me cuelga.

No tardo ni media hora y ya estoy en la cafetería, parqueo en el mismo lugar de siempre. Casi van a dar la 7 de la mañana y falta poco para que la cafetería se abra.

Al entrar veo a Jacob limpiando quitando muebles. Levanta la vista y esboza una gran sonrisa, y corre hacia donde estoy yo,

— **Bella viniste** , —dice mientras me da un fuerte abrazo.

— **A mí también, pero no sé si esa alegría tuya es por qué vine a darte una mano o porque de verdad te alegras de verme** , —solté con una sonrisa.

— **Ambos, se puede decir** , —murmuró mientras le daba un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

Lo ayudo a limpiar y acomodar los muebles, aún faltaba media hora para que abriera la cafetería. Luego que termino de limpiar voy hacia la caja chica y empiezo a contar el dinero que hay en ella. Pocos minutos después veo que Jacob se coloca al lado mío y me ayuda.

— **Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría parecen unos tortolitos** , —anuncia James

No nos habíamos percatado estábamos tan concentrado contando el dinero que no oímos cuando ese loco entró.

— **Si quieren me voy y los dejo** , —comenta mi buen amigo,

— **Déjate de tontería y mueve tu culo hacia acá,** —digo mientras le dirijo una mirada asesina.

— **Uy!, solo era una broma mujer, no te pongas así,** —decía mi bromista amigo.

Se acerca y abraza a Jacob tan fuerte que, no puede contener la risa,

— **¿Qué es tan gracioso?,** —pregunta Jacob separándose rápidamente de James.

— **Nada,** —respondo aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— **Creo que Isa, está celosa y solo lo demuestra así** —dice mi buen amigo James, — **Descuida querida que no te lo pienso quitar, pero tienes que saber compartir o acaso lo quieres para ti solo, eh!,** —ahora dirige sus ojos oscuros hacia mí.

— ** _Pero este, de que va_** **,** —comento para dentro de mí, — **Y quien te dijo que estoy celosa, no seas ridículo Jacob es un buen amigo** , —respondo rápidamente.

Miro con el rabillo a Jacob que está rojo como un tomate. El pobre no sabe dónde meter la cabeza. Me imagino que quiere estrangular a James por sus estúpidos comentarios.

— ** _Ja, Jacob enamorado de mí, es una locura,_** —decía para dentro de mí. Aunque mirándolo bien es un chico buen mozo, pero somos amigos, y nunca se lo miraría con otros ojos.

— **Chicos vamos, que estamos a punto de abrir,** —ordena Jacob mientras se iba hacia a su despacho, pero antes le da una mirada asesina a mi amigo James y desaparece de nuestra vista.

Todo transcurre de lo más tranquilo, no hay muchos clientes hoy, lo que me da tiempo de pasarle un mensaje a Sam.

 ** _Como estas, amor, todo bien, aquí extrañándote muchísimo no veo la hora de verte de nuevo,_**

 ** _Besos B._**

No tarda en responder y me dice

 ** _Igual yo te extraño, estoy aquí cogido voy entrar a una operación y no sé cuánto tarde, te llamo luego._**

 ** _Besos para ti, S_**

Después de leer su mensaje una y otra vez, continúo mi trabajo. Veo como un cliente le alza la voz a James y me encamino hacia allá.

— **Todo bien señor,** —pregunto colocándome al lado de James,

— **Por supuesto que no Señorita** , —grita el cliente, — **Como voy a estar bien con este hombre, bueno mujercita aquí presente** , —espeta con voz prejuiciosa.

Cuando escucho es comentario quería estrangularlo por prejuicioso y falta de respecto, pero no debo perder mi compostura por estas personas.

— **Que tiene señor, le hizo algo** , —digo de forma incrédula. Miro a mi amigo que tiene la mirada hacia abajo. El pobre debe estar pasándolo mal.

— **De hacerme no hizo nada, pero no quiero que me atienda él o ella como sea** , —contesta el cliente.

— **Per….** —iba a decirle una cuantas verdades, pero me corta una voz de tras de mí. Me volteo y veo que es Jacob.

— **Sino quiere ser atendido por James, por favor retírese, como ves no hay más nadie aquí, y mi empleada está ocupada en la caja,** —dice Jacob mientras se acercaba a nosotros,

— **Pero no pueden intercambiar lugares** , —pregunta el cliente fastidioso.

— **Por supuesto que lo pueden hacer, los dos tan competente en cualquier lugar que lo ponga, pero el problema es que no me da la gana** , —responde Jacob con voz enojada.

— **Y se puede saber por qué,** —gruñe el cliente, yo quería darle una bofetada y todavía pregunta porque, no puedo con estas personas prejuiciosa. Iba a decirle algo pero me Jacob me sostiene el brazo y me lanza una mirada que estuviera quieta que él se encargaba.

— **Mire señor, el problemas que no necesito clientes que vengan a mi establecimiento que se fijen más en el aspecto de mis empleados y no por nuestros servicios, así que sería tan amable de retirarse** , —suelta Jacob señalando a la puerta.

Bien por mi amigo-jefe, yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor, tal vez hubiéramos terminado en la estación de policía. Veo que el cliente se levanta protestando y yo esbozo una sonrisa y lo acompaño a la salida.

— **Gracias, a los dos** , —murmura James.

— **Nada de gracias, no necesito clientes así, tú eres más valioso y un buena persona. El que no lo vea así no es bienvenido aquí** , —comenta Jacob colocándole una mano en el hombro de James y yo no pudiera estar más de acuerdo.

Durante el transcurso del día todo vuelve a la normalidad, para el mediodía ya había bastantes clientes. James y yo no parábamos de anotar pedidos. Jacob tuvo que sumarse para echarnos una mano. Éramos todo un equipazo. Voy un momento hacia el almacén, ya casi no teníamos polvo para hacer café, cuando vuelvo veo unos ojos oscuros como los míos, piel blanca y pelo castaño, la reconozco enseguida es mi hermana Leah. Corro hacía ella, cuando ella me visualiza hace los mismo, nos damos un abrazo que parecía que hace años no nos veíamos.

— **Y tú que haces aquí** , —pregunto.

— **Nada quería darte la sorpresa, pero quería llegar antes aquí y luego iba a tu casa** , —contesta ella muy feliz — **Pero tu día de descanso no es hoy,** — pregunta un poco confundida.

— **Sí, pero las otras muchachas no pudieron venir,** —contesto mientras la vuelvo abrazar.

— **Sabes, traje al alguien conmigo, y quiero presentártelo** , —dice ella toda emocionada.

— **Así quien** , —ya pico mi curiosidad.

— **No seas impaciente, ya lo verás** , —decía mientras me halaba del brazo.

Cuando estamos llegando hacia las mesas, veo a Jacob y James petrificados y muy sorprendido, me miran no saben qué hacer o mejor dicho no sabe que decirme, me pongo nerviosa. Por qué están así, cuando miro hacia adelante no podía creer lo que tenía delante de mí,

— **No, no puede ser él, me niego a creer** , —digo para dentro de mí.


End file.
